The Question
by Ranger McAleer
Summary: Will wants to ask Alyss a very important question. And Alyss also has somethign on her mind. Time to see how it plays out. Takes place just after the siege of Macindaw. My version of how he did it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RA or any of the characters. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

 **The Question**

He stood at the window staring at the path that led to the wee cabin in the woods, waiting patiently for that one person. That one girl that he loved and knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had been standing there for half an hour going over what he would say in his head over and over again. He was shaking with how nervous he was but all his nervousness was disbanded when Tug nickered a greeting allowing Will to know that someone was coming. So when a horse finally rounded the bend in the path to reveal the tall slender figure of the young diplomat Will's heart jumped. He just thought to himself "This is it".

Will and Alyss had been on many dates before this but today was different. This time Will was going ask her the one question he had put off asking for a while now but today was the day he would do it. Something was different about her though it looked almost as if she had put on a small bit of weight. "Better not mention that" he thought but he didn't care if she had or hadn't she was still the most beautiful girl on the planet to him.

"Hi Alyss" Will said with a big smile on his face as he helped Alyss down from her horse.

"Hello Will" she said whilst being enveloped by a big hug and receiving a peck on the lips from the young ranger.

"I was wondering. How did you manage to get me the day off, I was supposed to be snowed under by paperwork all night but Pauline came in and said that she would take care of it for me so I could have a another date with you. Mighty suspicious" She said whilst adding quite a bit of emphasise on the last two words.

"What, am I not allowed to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend?" Will said in a joking manner.

"Why yes my dear ranger. But I don't think you're allowed to drag them away from official business." She said with a small grin playing at her lips which let Will know she was only joking but she didn't need to.

"Maybe but tell me my lovely diplomat, would you like to argue about this or would you like to come in and dine with me?" this time Alyss could hold the grin back as she said

"I thought you would never ask."

As they entered the cabin Alyss was instantly hit with the warmth of the fire and the smell of Will's famous rabbit stew simmering on the stove. She also notice a bottle of her favourite red wine sitting unopened next to the fired warming up. Just the way she liked it. "Hmm he's really going all out tonight I wonder what he's up to?" she said to herself.

(Will's POV)

"Alyss come on sit down, I got your favourite wine for you."

"I can see that" she said with a hit of suspicion in her voice but her diplomatic skills masked it well but not well enough.

"I hope she doesn't figure this out"

"I hope she doesn't figure what out" she said to me with a grin spread across her face.

"FUCCCCKK!" I said in my head whilst I mentally kicked myself.

"Ehhh…umm…did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did you big numpty" an even bigger grin across her which now reached her ears.

"Ohh well can you forget I said that. I just have a wee surprise for you is all" I tried to say without looking to suspicious but failed miserably.

"Very well" she said whilst I unscrewed the bottle of wine and poured her a very generous glass. Whilst I was I the kitchen working on the food I could feel her eyes boring holes into my back trying to figure out my secret. But I will not let her piece it together.

(3rd person POV)

Once Will had the food prepared he sat down at the table. And they both dug into the lovely meal that he had prepared then Alyss asked

"So what is this wee surprise you have for me?"

"tut tut tut Alyss. Now it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it."

"I guess not. But could I have a hint as to what it is?"

"Hmm maybe, but I know you so you will probably get it."

"Aww come on. If I don't guess it in three tries then I will drop it."

"Ok fairy enough."

"Right now the hint."

"White"

"What?"

"White. That's your hint"

"That's a bit vague"

"True but your smart"

"Fine. Uhhh a horse?"

"No"

"A new dress?"

"No. One more try" he said with a smile

"Uhhh a new cream?"

"No." he said whilst laughing

"A new cream Alyss. Really."

"Your hint was terrible" she said with mock annoyance.

Once they had finished eating Will asked her if she would like to go for a walk. When she agreed he thought to himself. "This is it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

(Alyss' POV)

"I wonder why he's so nervous, But even when he's nervous he's so cute, I love him so much I feel so safe with him around, I wonder when I should tell him?" I thought to myself.

"Will dear" I said.

"Yes honey?"

"Uhh where are we going?"

"Well I thought we would go a different way to the clearing we normally go to. Just to change it up a wee bit" He said. But I could here something in his voice, something that was off, like he was lying.

"Dear you know I can tell when you're lying."

"Alyss my love I'm not now please can we enjoy this nice we walk, without you acting so suspicious."

"I'm acting suspicious! If you could see what I could then you would understand." With a chuckle he said

"I understand this must be a bit confusing but trust me.

"Alright but only because I love you" I said.

"I love you too Alyss" he said with a smile.

(3rd person POV)

They continued their walk for 15 more minutes until Will told her to stop. She gave will a confused look and asked

"Why?"

"Well I may have lied earlier this is part of your surprise. Now close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to. Ok" He said with a small grin trying to pry its way out of his mouth. Alyss shut her eyes and Will took her hands in his and he began to lead her through a cluster of trees. She stumbled a few time but Will managed to keep her upright and not allow her to fall on her face. After a couple of minutes she started to grow quite impatient which Will was deliberately trying to do because all he had done was walk in circles for the past 5 minutes.

"Ohh come on Will how long till we get there?" Will just laughed and said

"Just a couple more minutes, hold on."

Finally they stepped out of the trees. Will gently kissed both of her eyes and told her to open them. As she did she emitted a loud gasp.

"Will this is so beautiful how on earth did you find this?" Will had brought her to a lake that wasn't on any of the maps and nobody knew about. As the moon was rising the reflection of it bounced off the water and seemed to created a romantic lighting. There were deer quietly grazing by the lake, and all around Will and Alyss were beautiful wildflowers of all different kinds and colours.

As Alyss was taking in the spectacular sight she never realized Will had gotten down on one knee. She had a quick in take of breath when she turned around to see Will down on one knee and holding a simply but beautiful silver ring engraved with oak leafs all around its circumference.

(Will's POV"

"Ohh Will" she said

"Alyss I love you with all my heart, I always has and I always will. When I'm on a mission the only thing that gets me through the nights are the thoughts of you and coming home to see you again. Alyss you are my everything so please. Will you marry me?" I said my voice getting caught in my throat a bit.

"Yes Will, Yes yes and yes again. I love you so much." She was barley able to finish the last word when I kissed her with more passion than I ever have before. When our lips finally parted I slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Alyss we should head back to the cabin." She just nodded her head unable to talk. Will wiped the tears of joy that had started to stream down her face, and then they headed back to the cabin.

"I'll tell him tonight when we get back to the cabin" Alyss thought to herself.

 **Well chapter 2 is done sorry its so short I just cant write a good story that well let along try to drag it out.**

 **But I wonder what Alyss has to tell Will**. **Hmmm?**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review pls.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

As they headed back to the cabin Alyss had her head on Will's shoulder the whole time as if it was the last time she would ever see him. And Will had one of his arms around her waist and held her as if he would never let her go.

As they entered the cabin Will asked

"Well my fiancé, would you like a cup of coffee?" Alyss giggled at Will's use of the word fiancé.

"Yes I would love one dear…sorry I mean fiancé" Alyss said will a smile as she went to make herself comfortable on the couch. As Will added the ground coffee beans to the now boiling water he noticed something that he missed earlier, probably because he was so nervous but that was no reason to let his attention drop. But he noticed that Alyss had never even, not once touched her wine, her favourite wine at that. But Will just shrugged this off thinking "Maybe she was just preoccupied trying to figure out what my secret was earlier." As he stirred in the honey for their coffees he couldn't help but think about the reason as to why she wouldn't have any wine.

As he sat down next to Alyss he handed her the coffee and said jokingly

"We will make a Ranger out of you yet"

"True…maybe better than you" she said with a sly grin

"Well if that's the case then we'd all better watch our backs." At this she just raised her eyebrow over her mug as she sipped her coffee careful not to burn herself. He just gave a soft chuckle and went back to drinking his coffee.

When they had both finished their coffee and Will had sat back down next to her after putting the mugs in the sink she cuddled up to him. The young couple just sat there holding each other on the couch in front of the fire that's flames just seemed to dance gracefully as it filled the whole room with warmth. Finally Will asked

"Alyss I have a question?"

"Hmmm" she just responded

"Why didn't you drink your wine?"

"Uhhh, it's my surprise for you." She said as another grin spread across the young diplomats face.

"What's the surprise?" Will asked.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it. Now where have I heard that before."

"You cheeky woman you" he said.

"Fine can I at least get a hint, I gave you one."

"Can't"

"What?"

"Can't, That's your hint" She said.

"Can't hmmm…uhhh you've got stomach pains?"

"Nope"

"uhhh…you already drank before you came here."

"No, one more try" she chided a lot like how Will did it earlier; he noticed it and gave her a pained expression. She just giggled and said

"Come on, one more go"

"Ummm…you've become allergic to that wine now."

"Alyss just couldn't hold back her smile and said

"Really Will…allergic"

"Your hint was terrible" he said.

"Well now you know how I feel" she said and then when back to cuddling Will.

Soon after Will said

"Alyss I think we should go to bed" she nodded her head in agreement. Will got off the couch and picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room.

"You're supposed to do that when we get married" she said.

"You're complaining?"

"No not at all dear." He gently placed her down on the bed and crawled onto it with her.

Once on the bed Alyss snuggled up to Will and berried her head in his chest, While he just admired how cute she was when she done this.

"Will" she said whilst moving her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Yes honey"

"I have something to tell you." At this Will thought she began to glow and asked

"Is this to do with my surprise?"

"Well I lied earlier, it's actually a surprise for both of us" she said. Will raised his eyebrow as best as he could, but not that well as he was lying on his side.

"For both of us?" he said quite confused. Alyss nodded her head and said

"Well you see I'm…uhh…I'm pregnant" she said with a bit smile. At this Will jumped up on the bed and said

"Y..y..y your pregnant!" he said overjoyed.

"Yes" Alyss said whilst laughing at Will was acting. All of a sudden he pulled her up and started dancing with her on the bed. Both of them unable to contain their laughter and the joy they were overcome with.

Once things had settled down and the both had laid down back on the bed and had resumed the positions they were in last time, Although Will was very softly rubbing her belly.

"So your pregnant huhh"

"Guess so" she said.

"Alyss, When exactly did you get pregnant?"

"Well, remember that night we were together when you arrived at Redmont because you wanted to come in person to tell me you loved me instead of writing a letter."

"Ohhh" he said.

"Well would you have preferred a letter?" he said jokingly and received a playful slap on the arm from Alyss.

"Can you just imagine Halt babysitting" she said with a small giggle.

"God…If it was Halt he would have their cribs in trees so he could have some peace and quiet" Will said as they both laughed. And then the were silent enjoying each others presence contemplating what had happened. In one night they had got engaged and Will found of that his Bride to be was pregnant. "Life is great" Will thought and with that he fell asleep.

 **So Alyss is pregnant. Hope you all enjoyed this wee story. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Thanks Bye!**


End file.
